Como si el destino lo quisiera así
by Viento-del-cambio
Summary: Pueden ocurrir muchas cosas despues de una borrachera, encontrar el amor es una de ellas. AtsuyaXAphrodi  Two-Short


Veamos… se que tendría que continuar con mis otras historias pero…LLEVO MAS DE 4 MESES TRABAJANDO EN ESTA, TENIA QUE TERMINARLA DX escribiendo, leyendo, re-leyendo, cambiando, agregando…x.x pero por fin esta lista :D prometo que continuare las otras lo antes posible, pero ando metida en varios juegos y soy una adicta a leer fic's y no escribir

Shadow: suele pasar, tranquila

SHADOW! *-*

Bolt: yo solo se que eres demasiado floja y distraída como para sentarte a pensar en como continuar las historias ¬¬

Aki-chan! Bolt me esta molestando TT-TT

Akito: sigue así cariño y habrá abstinencia, de nuevo

Bolt: otra vez? O.o! lo juro me porto bien (A)

Bueno a lo que iba quiero hacer un two-short tengo la idea en la cabeza solo tengo que escribirla, ojala les guste. Eso si, siento que este no es mi mejor trabajo u.u pero juzguen ustedes ;)

* * *

><p>Era un frio sábado de invierno, las calles ya estaban vacías, solo había una que otra alma de camino a su hogar y un rubio de larga melena, ojos curiosamente rojos y piel blanca no era la excepción. Este venia de la casa de Hera, su mejor amigo; había estado celebrando una fiesta de despedida a Atenas porque entraría a la milicia y no lo verían hasta terminar el servicio militar. Pero, como es normal la fiesta se alargo. Ya eran las dos de la mañana y se suponía que debía estar en su casa hace una hora, además estaba algo mareado porque había estado bebiendo.<p>

-Si llego a casa en este estado me matara—estaba sonrojado por culpa del alcohol y apestaba a cerveza; por accidente Hera le había derramado un poco en la ropa y el olor solo empeoraba su estado –Creo que iré al parque, me sentare en una banca cerca de la fuente y dejare que el agua me llegue con el viento. Veamos…sino me equivoco si camino por este callejón dos calles y luego subo una llegare al parque…

-Yo no iría por ese callejón si fuera tu –hablo una voz a las espaldas del rubio -¿Es que no sabes que ese es territorio de traficantes? Si vas por ahí a estas horas no creo que salgas ileso.

Detrás del rubio se encontraba un muchacho un poco más alto que él, tenía el pelo desordenado de un curioso color rosado claro, ojos grises y tez clara. Vestía un uniforme de preparatoria, llevaba un maletín, un bolso deportivo y un balón de futbol.

-Por tu bien, no vallas por ahí. Busca otro camino –su voz era gruesa y gentil; pero es difícil hacer razonar a alguien con alcohol en la sangre.

-Lo que haga o deje que hacer es asunto mío. Además soy un _**Dios**_, unos mortales jamás me dañarían –se tambaleo, era obvio que quienes hablaban eran las cervezas que se había tomado; habían pasado ya cuatro años desde el asunto del Football Frontier y solo cuando se pasaba con las copas se creía nuevamente un Dios.

-No lo dudo, pero apenas y te sostienes en pie ¿podrás defenderte si te atacan en grupo? –pregunto metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Por supuesto, no seria la primera vez –dijo decidido.

-Apuesto a que esa vez estabas sobrio –respondió burlón.

-¡Suficiente! ¡No voy a quedarme aquí para que un desconocido me diga que hacer o que me diga ebrio! –furioso se encaminó hasta la oscuridad del callejón.

-¡Si ocurre algo solo grita!

El rubio estaba molesto, quién se creía ese chico él podía cuidarse solo. Caminó por aquel oscuro y estrecho pasaje sin poner atención a su alrededor, ya que estaba muy ocupado maldiciendo mentalmente al chico de antes. Pero un fuerte olor a marihuana y unas fuertes carcajadas lo devolvió a la realidad. Frente al rubio había un grupo de al menos siente hombres que se encontraban fumando y riendo, trato de volver por su antiguo camino pero uno de ellos lo había visto.

-¡Hey, miren! Parece que un ángel se cayó del cielo.

Los otros seis pararon de reír y se voltearon a ver al rubio; algunos lo miraron de con lujuria, otros solo lo observaron de forma despreocupada y solo uno de ellos -que parecía ser el más joven- lo miro con lástima.

-¿Qué hace un ángel como tu en un lugar como este? –le pregunto un peli naranjo de ojos color ámbar.

-S-solo estoy de paso. Voy al parque… –respondió el rubio, estaba asustado, si era cierto que podía defenderse pero eran demasiados y comenzaba a sentirse mal.

-¿Al parque? Es un poco tarde para ir a jugar ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros? Te divertirás –los chicos solo rieron de forma maléfica ante el comentario del que parecía ser el líder.

-Si me estas confundiendo con una mujer estas muy lejos de la realidad: **Soy un hombre** –eso desilusiono a algunos pero el peli naranjo sonrió ampliamente.

-Pues parece que me divertiré yo solo. Soy bisexual, así que por mi no hay problema. Pero necesitare ayuda –el oji ámbar miro a los muchachos que lo acompañaban solicitando su ayuda.

El rubio esperaba que después de confesar su sexo solo le pidieran que entregara sus cosas de valor o dinero y luego se largara, pero no se esperaba que el chico peli naranja fuera bisexual. Estaba en serios problemas.

Cuatro de los chicos apagaron sus "cigarrillos" y se acercaron peligrosamente al oji rojo, este comenzó a retrocederé presa del miedo. Quería correr, gritar, quería… que ese chico de sonrisa burlona, pelo desordenado y gentil voz le ayudara. Siguió retrocediendo hasta que sintió algo duro en su pie; le importaba una jodida mierda lo que fuera, lo tomo y lo lanzo al rostro de uno de ellos para luego huir. Corrió y corrió esquivando distintos obstáculos que se le atravesaban, pero tropezó y antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie para seguir huyendo ya tenía a dos personas sobre él.

-Se acabo el juego, ángel caído. Con esta huida solo lograste que me excitara más. Ahora no esperes que sea gentil contigo –dijo el peli naranjo, respiraba con dificultad por la carrera –Shi-chan, sujétalo fuerte. Si haces bien tu trabajo te dejare disfrutar a ti también.

-No-no es necesario. Así está bien, Kyuu-san –respondió el menor avergonzado porque el peli naranjo prácticamente le había dicho a un extraño que tenia una inclinación sexual diferente.

-Es cierto, a ti solo te gusta que te lo haga yo –el oji ámbar se acercó al chico y lo beso fogosamente –Pero no te pongas celoso, tu eres el único para mi Shi-chan.

-Kyuu-san –estaba algo sonrojado por el beso y nervioso por la atenta y aterrorizada mirada del rubio.

-Ahora, vamos a divertirnos –sonrió con malicia mientras volteaba al rubio dejándolo de espaldas.

Aphrodi estaba completamente inmovilizado, Kyuu estaba sentado sobre su pelvis impidiendo que moviera las piernas, en esa posición el peli naranjo rosaba sin pudor el miembro del rubio; Shi-chan le había amarrado las manos sobre la cabeza con su cinturón. Tendría que haber escuchado al chico de antes. Iba a reclamar pero el mayor aprovecho que Aphrodi abrió la boca para besarlo y así impedir que pidiera ayuda. El oji rojo se resistía, trataba con todas sus fuerzas quitarse Kyuu a de encima; en el forcejeo, por un descuido por parte del peli naranjo, el rubio mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de su captor. Este al sentir la mordida rompió el beso. Aphrodi, al verse "liberado" grito con todas sus fuerzas -sintiendo como si se le desgarrara la garganta- pidiendo ayuda. Y rogaba a Zeus que alguien lo escuchara.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE, POR FAVOR!

-¡Maldito bastardo! –Cegado de ira Kyuu comenzó a golpear a Aphrodi en el rostro -¿¡Enserio crees que alguien vendrá a ayudarte! –el peli naranja tomo por el cuello al rubio y azoto su cabeza contra el pavimento. Lentamente todo se volvió oscuro, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

-¡FATAL AVALANCHE!

Un fuerte estruendo más gritos de dolor y terror hicieron eco en las paredes del callejón. El rubio, que estaba semiconsciente aun, logro ver a su salvador, tenia el pelo rosa y ondeaba con el viento de la noche.

-Viniste –dijo en un susurro inaudible para luego desmayarse.

-Con eso tendrán –dijo el triunfante salvador sacudiéndose el inexistente polvo de las manos, pero su expresión cambio cuando se volteo a ver el cuerpo del rubio; estaba sucio, tenia sangre en la boca y la camisa que llevaba puesta estaba rasgada –Te dije que no era una buena idea que vinieras por aquí.

El muchacho cargo al rubio en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a una calle más abierta. Camino hasta que llego a unos departamentos, entro y llamo al ascensor. Subió hasta el quinto piso; ahí, con algunas dificultades tomo sus llaves y abrió la puerta. Llego hasta donde parecía ser su habitación. Con cuidado dejo al rubio en la cama y se dedico a contemplar la herida cara de Aphrodi.

-Esos malditos…mira que lastimar a un _Dios _tan bello –el muchacho inconscientemente acaricio la mejilla del rubio haciendo que despertara.

-_**¡Pero que hermosos ojos!**_¿Estás bien? –pregunto alejando su mano.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? –pregunto aturdido.

-Soy Atsuya y estas en mi humilde pero cómodo hogar. Te advertí sobre ese lugar. –Atsuya acerco una silla a la cama y se sentó.

-Tenias razón ¿tú me ayudaste? –Pregunto el rubio a lo que Atsuya solo asintió –gracias.

-B-Bueno, voy por el botiquín –dijo mientras se ponía de pie y escavaba de la habitación dejando a un rubio muy confundido, en todos los sentidos posibles.

Atsuya fue hasta la cocina y saco una pequeña caja de primeros auxilios, pero la dejo sobre la pequeña mesa que había en la habitación y se apoyo sobre una pared.

-Realmente es muy lindo. Solo espero que nada salga mal, después de lo que le paso lo menos que quiero es asustarlo –la cara del oji gris estaba levemente sonrojada, la expresión desorientada de Aphrodi al darle las gracias lo había cautivado. Solo gracias a su autocontrol no se le había tirado encima para besarlo o peor…violarlo. –Soy un animal –dijo avergonzado de sus pensamientos.

Una vez que se había calmado regreso a la habitación. El rubio se encontraba sentado sobre la cama con la vista baja, temblaba levemente -por el miedo pensó el peli rosa-, para Atsuya esa era la imagen más tierna que había visto en toda su vida. Camino hasta el tembloroso oji rojo pero un sonido lo detuvo.

-_**¿Sollozos?**_

El oji gris se coloco frente al rubio, este aun no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, lloraba, su Dios estaba llorando. Soltó un suspiro mientras sonreía levemente y con cariño seco aquellas amargas lágrimas. El rubio al sentir el dulce tacto le miro sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta que el dueño de casa había vuelto a la habitación hasta que aparto esas lagrimas.

-No llores, te vez mejor cuando sonríes –le dijo el mayor con una tierna expresión –Traje el botiquín… ¿puedo…curarte? –pregunto algo avergonzado.

Al oji rojo le extraño aquella pregunta, pero luego comprendió a que venia, él no quería incomodarlo y mucho menos asustarlo, después de su casi violación; habían casos de personas que después de haber sido violadas o casi, terminaban con severos traumas y no permitían que nadie se les acercara ni siquiera familia o amigos cercanos.

-Claro –le sonrío—Eres muy lindo conmigo, gracias.

-Yo…bueno…de-déjame tu rostro.

Con un algodón untado en desinfectante limpio con mucho cuidado la herida de la boca del rubio, tratando de no causarle dolor.

-Auch –se quejo el rubio.

-¡Perdón! ¿Te dolió? –pregunto arrepentido

-No…bueno si, un poco –volvió a sonreír.

-Lo siento –volvió a disculparse.

-Está bien, no es tu culpa.

-Bueno la herida de la boca ya está –dijo colocándole una bandita -¿Hay algún otro lugar que te duela? –pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo…en la carrera, cuando huía, me caí y me ande el codo, la rodilla y _el costado derecho_ –eso ultimo lo dijo en un leve susurro y con un adorable sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. El rubio no entendía por qué la presencia del oji gris lo podía tan nervioso, le hacia sentir raro, como si… _le gustara_. No eso no podía ser, lo acababa de conocer.

-… -el peli rosa trago duro. Se conocía muy bien, si su Dios se sacaba la camisa no se podría controlar –Si…si te incomoda…yo…puedo salir –dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta. –_**Por favor que diga que salga, **__**Por favor que diga que salga, ¡POR FAVOR QUE DIGA QUE SALGA!**_

-No…no me incomoda, además se me haría muy difícil curarme el costado yo solo –contesto mirando el cuelo, movía sus manos de forma nerviosa y eso solo hizo que la temperatura corporal del peli rosa comenzara a subir.

-Cla-claro pero espera un momento. Ya vengo –dijo el chico sonriendo, se notaba que esa sonrisa la había forzado para no incomodar al rubio.

Cuando Atsuya cerro la puerta camino hasta el baño y apoyo su espalda contra los azulejos resbalando lentamente hasta quedar sentado. No estuvo mucho tiempo así, se levanto y camino hasta el lavabo y se mojo la cara en un intento de bajar su temperatura.

-Cálmate, cálmate. Tienes que estar calmado, Atsuya –se dijo a si mismo mirándose al espejo –Puedo hacerlo –convencido salió del baño –_**Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo, ¡Puedo hacerlo!**_Puedo…no, no puedo – sus pensamientos cambiaron drásticamente al abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Lo que vio en la habitación hizo que nuevamente su temperatura subiera al Olimpo. El rubio estaba sin su camisa dándole la espalda, estaba viendo una foto. El peli rosa trago duro, de nuevo, y el ruido que hizo al tragar delato su presencia.

-¿Estás bien? Estas algo rojo, Atsuya-kun –le dijo dejando la foto donde estaba.

-Estoy bien, solo tengo algo de calor ¿Esta bien su abro la ventana? –pregunto desviando el rostro pero sonriendo.

-No hay problema. A decir verdad si hace algo de calor.

Atsuya abrió la ventana y aprovecho para sacar la cabeza y que le diera el aire frio de la noche en el rostro.

-_**Autocontrol, Autocontrol**__. _Déjame ver tu rodilla y tu codo –le pidió ya un poco más calmado.

El rubio se sentó en la silla que anteriormente había usado Atsuya y le mostro donde le molestaba. No era nada serio, solo un raspón. El peli rosa volvió a untar un algodón en el desinfectante y limpio la herida. Mientras el rubio lo observaba con detenimiento; noto como unas cuantas gotas resbalaban por su cuello y su cabello estaba mojado en las puntas, también pudo notar que tenia un aro en el lóbulo izquierdo -parecía ser plata pero podía ser acero-.

-Ahora que lo pienso… -hablo Atsuya sacando de su trance –Aun no me dices quien eres –le dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Me llamo Afuro Terumi, pero todos me dicen Aphrodi.

-¿Cómo la diosa griega?

-Si. Y qué me dices de ti.

-Ya te dije que me llamo Atsuya, ahora déjame ver tu codo…

-No creo que te llames Atsuya a secas –insistió el rubio, no sabia porque pero quería saber todo sobre su salvador.

-… -de repente detuvo su labor de curar las heridas de Aphrodi –Mira que eres pesado –le dijo con tono molesto –no recuerdo nasa, solo mi nombre.

Esta declaración tomo desprevenido al oji rojo ¿Cómo que no recordaba nada? ¿A caso sufría de amnesia? Pronto se arrepintió de haber hablado sobre eso, debía ser duro vivir así, sin recordar parte de tu existencia.

-Yo… lo siento. No quería…

-¿Eh? –vio como el rubio escondía parte de su fino rostro con unos mechones rebeldes y miraba el suelo con arrepentimiento –No-no tienes que ponerte así, tu no lo sabias –el chico seguía igual, al parecer era muy sensible –Lo siento –por fin levanto el rostro, esta acción fue aprovechada por el peli rosa, acomodo esos molestos mechones detrás de la oreja del rubio para así apreciar mejor su rostro –a decir verdad no me gusta ese tema y cuando alguien lo toca me invade mucha ira y tristeza. No quería hablarte así, perdón.

-Yo soy quien te debe una disculpa, Atsuya-kun. No debí preguntar sobre un tema que no me concierne.

Por un momento la habitación quedo en completo silencio, solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones y el sonido de un reloj análogo. Atsuya retomo su labor de curar el codo del rubio; cuando termino le puso una curita y voto el algodón usado a la basura. La única parte que quedaba por curar era el costado derecho de Aphrodi, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Cuando había vuelto a la habitación y vio al rubio dándole la espalda pudo apreciar la herida de la que le había hablado antes, era un poco más seria que las demás, esta había estado sangrando -tenia sangre seca- requeriría más atención.

-Curare tu torso –anuncio el oji gris. El rubio solo asintió. Antes de comenzar, Atsuya se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, volvió al poco rato con una toalla húmeda entre sus manos. Con cuidado limpio la sangre seca y desinfecto la herida, estaba tan concentrado en su labor que no notaba la atenta mirada del herido. De repente algo húmedo y cálido recorrió la sien de Aphrodi y se deslizo con rapidez hasta caer en el antebrazo de Atsuya, este levanto su mirada y vio como un hilo carmesí descendía por la mejilla del rubio. -¡PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE TE HABIAN GOLPEADO EN LA CABEZA!

Rápidamente el oji gris termino de currar el torso de Aphrodi y se puso a hurgar en la melena del rubio, buscando el lugar exacto de donde brotaba aquel líquido vital para nuestra existencia. Cuando lo encontró, detuvo la hemorragia y luego se dispuso a limpiar la herida, obviamente el rubio se quejo en varias ocasiones pero no podía hacer nada, cuando termino le vendo la cabeza.

-Creo que ya es todo. Mira la hora, van a ser las 5 se la mañana –dijo observando su despertador –Quédate hoy y descansa, dentro de unas horas, si quieres te acompaño a casa.

-¿No te molesta?

-Claro que no, al contrario me agrada la compañía. Puedes dormir en mi cuarto, yo dormiré en el cuarto de huéspedes –dijo el chico mientras abría el armario y sacaba dos pijamas –Toma –le tendió la prenda –Quizás te quede algo grande pero es cómoda. –La pijama era blanca, de dos piezas y como Atsuya había dicho la camisa le quedaba larga de manga y un poco ancha, pero por suerte los pantalones le quedaban bien.

-Si me queda grande, pero es suave y cómoda.

-Q-que bueno que te guste. B-Buenas noches, Afuro –se despidió avergonzado, Aphrodi se había puesto la pijama frente a él.

-Solo dime Aphrodi –le pidió el rubio con un terno sonrojo.

-… -Atsuya también se había sonrojado, digo, a cualquiera le pasaría si viera a semejante belleza con un pijama que es tuya, le queda grande y además le pidiera que le llames como una Diosa mientras esta sonrojado. Prácticamente decía "_viólame, por favor_". El peli rosa se acerco hasta el _menor_, había gran diferencia en la altura, Aphrodi debía echar completamente la cabeza para atrás para poder verle a los ojos, esto dejaba a la vista el delicado cuello de Aphrodi. Atsuya trago duro, deseaba tanto poder besar esa excitante piel, llenarla de caricias, de amor. Sacudió la cabeza ante tales pensamientos –Buenas noches, Aphrodi –dijo para liego inclinarse y besar la frente del menor –Si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme, estoy aquí junto.

Cuando Atsuya salió del cuarto dejo a un sonrojado Aphrodi dentro, le había besado la frente, inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos hasta el lugar que había sido acariciado por los labios de su salvador. Luego observo el pijama, la olio, aunque oliera a limpio también olía a él. Debía dormir. Camino hasta la cama de Atsuya y se acostó, las sabanas también olían a él. Poco a poco la fragancia de Atsuya lo fue arrullando hasta dormirse profundamente.

Pero para Atsuya no era tan fácil. Eran demasiadas emociones las que lo azotaban, quería volver y besar esos delgados labios aunque eso significara que Aphrodi lo odiara.

-Tienes que calmarte, Atsuya. Lo más probable es que le gusten solo las chicas. Será mejor que duerma.

A la mañana siguiente, Aphrodi fue el primero en despertar. Al principio se sonrojo por lo que había hecho anoche, mira que oler las pertenencias de Atsuya, parecía un pervertido o un acosador. Miro la hora en su celular, eran las 4 de la tarde. Quería agradecerle todo lo que hizo por él y ya sabia como. Se quito la venda de la cabeza y salió de la habitación, cuando ya había verificado que no sangraba, fue a la cocina. Una vez ahí comenzó a ver que tenía el oji gris para poder preparar el almuerzo. Al final decidió hacer pasta con salsa de tomates; se debe de haber demorado una hora con quince minutos, cuando estuvo listo fue a despertar a Atsuya. Cuando llego a la puerta debatió mentalmente si debía abrir o tocar, finalmente se decidió a abrir; Atsuya aun se encontraba dormido, estaba completamente destapado y su cabello estaba despeinado; se veía tan dócil, daba pena tener que despertar a tan tranquila criatura.

-Atsuya-kun, despierta –el chico ni siquiera se movió -¡Atsuya –kun! Valla que tiene el sueño pesado ¡Atsuya-kun! –le meneó el hombro tratando de que despertara. Después de mucho esfuerzo por fin abrió los ojos –Ya era hora, vamos Atsuya-kun te tengo una sorpresa –le tomo del brazo para poder ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, _grave error, _pero Atsuya lo tiro a la cama y lo abrazo.

Se quedo tieso, en blanco, Atsuya aun estaba dormido, trato de liberarse pero el peli rosa apretaba más el agarre, sin llegar a dañarlo. Sin importar cuanto luchara porque lo soltara no había caso, Atsuya tenía mucha fuerza, decidió dejar que el peli rosa lo abrazara, disfrutando aquel contacto. Cuando Atsuya sintió que Aphrodi dejo de luchar se relajo, pero aun así no soltaba, incluso lo atrajo más hacia él. Era un efecto único; era cálido y daba la sensación de protección, Atsuya desprendía una fragancia dulce pero masculina. Se quedaron así por más de una hora, hasta que por fin Atsuya despertó. Pero al despertar se encontró con dos orbes carmesíes que lo observaban avergonzados.

-¿A-Aphrodi? ¿Q-Que haces en mi cama? –pregunto notoriamente apenado.

-Yo…había venido a despertarte, pero cuando lo intente me tiraste y…_no me soltaste_ –dijo bajando la mirada.

-Yo…perdón, tengo el sueño muy pesado –confeso sonriendo de forma nerviosa

-Lo note… ¿Atsuya-kun?

-Dime

-¿Me puedes soltar? –pidió con un tierno sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

Efectivamente, aunque Atsuya se encontraba despierto no había soltado a Aphrodi y tampoco quería liberarlo; se sentía tan bien el tenerlo entre sus brazos. Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales se habían estado observando fijamente, Atsuya lentamente fue soltando el cuerpo del rubio pero no aparto la vista de tan angelical rostro, tenia la esperanza de ver algún gesto de reproche.

Aphrodi, aunque había pedido a Atsuya que lo soltara no quería que lo alejara de tan reconfortante calidez, sintió como lentamente el peli rosa lo soltaba y cuando finalmente estuvo libre, el oji rojo se aferro al pecho de Atsuya -este solo estaba con un pantalón corto, que era su pijama-.

-Aphrodi…

-Olvida lo que dije –hablo contra su pecho.

-¿Qué?

-No me sueltes –le rogo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del peli rosa.

-De acuerdo –dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

Nuevamente, Atsuya abrazo el frágil cuerpo de Aphrodi, estaba feliz porque le había pedido que lo tuviera en sus brazos. Acaricio las doradas hebras del oji roso, su pelo desprendía un ligero olor a hierbas, cerveza y hierro -la sangre seca-, sentía la respiración nerviosa de Aphrodi contra su pecho, Aphrodi podía escuchar los tranquilos latidos del peli rosa y su pausada respiración sobre su cabeza.

Debía decirle como se sentía…quizás no lo quisiera ver en la vida, pero no podía guardar esa presión que sentía en su pecho.

-P-puede que suene extraño, pero… -se separo un poco para poder verlo a la cara –Atsuya-kun…creo que…me gustas. Entenderé si piensas que es repugnante pero…no se…sentí que debía decírtelo –trato de alejarse pero no pudo, Atsuya nuevamente apretó el abrazo -¿Atsu…?

No pudo terminar, el peli rosa lo había callado con un dulce beso. El rubio abrió los ojos a más no poder por la sorpresiva acción de del oji gris, pero no dudo en corresponder el ósculo, sin modificar la intensidad del beso se mantuvieron así unos minutos. Cuando se separaron, Atsuya beso la frente del rubio, bajando por sus ojos, nariz y mejilla derecha.

El rubio estaba muy rojo, tanto que el pelo de Haruya, su antiguo compañero de equipo, se vería pálido junto a él. Atsuya solo su frente contra la de Aphrodi.

-Aphrodi, yo me siento igual. Desde que te vi sentí la necesidad de protegerte, y cuando llegamos a mi casa tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no tocarte –confeso avergonzado.

-Atsuya-kun…-sonrió felinamente.

Con un ágil movimiento Aphrodi quedo sobre Atsuya y lo beso, no era un peso pasional pero tenia todas las intenciones de serlo. Atsuya, aprovecho la posición en que se encontraba y se acomodo de tal manera que su miembro -que estaba despertando- rosara el trasero del rubio provocando un ronco gemido en ambos.

-A-Aphrodi…si seguimos no me podre controlar…

-No quiero que te contengas –respondió con ambas manos apoyadas en el pecho de Atsuya, sin levantar la mirada del cuerpo del peli rosa –Quiero hacerlo, pero si tu no quieres…

-Yo no dije que no quería, pero no soy de los que tienen sexo con cualquiera –esto deprimió al rubio, pero cuando se iba a levantar para marcharse Atsuya cambio posiciones, quedando el peli rosa sobre el rubio –Puede que sea pronto y que tengamos diferencias más adelante, pero… ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Sin el consentimiento del rubio unas traicioneras lagrimas se deslizaron por los pómulos del menor, Atsuya beso cada una de esas lagrimas. Espero pacientemente a que el oji carmín respondiera a esa importante pregunto, hasta que asintió.

-S-si, si quiero –dijo aun llorando.

-No llores, te dije que te veías mejor sonriendo –seco nuevamente las lagrimas del rubio –Aphrodi… -se fue acercando al rostro del su **novio**.

-Atsuya-kun…

Se unieron en un dulce beso, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en uno más hambriento; Atsuya bajo una de sus manos y la adentro en la pijama del rubio acariciando su abdomen haciendo que este suspirara, fue cuando el peli rosa invadió la boca de Aphrodi con su juguetona lengua. Ambos órganos danzaban en la boca del otro, luchando por el dominio, Aphrodi acariciaba la ancha espalda del su **novio** disfrutando al máximo el placentero contacto y el aroma de Atsuya. Cuando se separaron Atsuya beso la frente de Aphrodi y comenzó a descender; en el cuello dejo varias marcas rojizas que marcaban al rubio como suyo, se deshizo lentamente del estorboso pijama que "retrasaba" su misión, cuando ya nada impedía que viera el torso de su Dios lo beso descendiendo hasta que llego al elástico del pantalón.

-Parece que estas ansioso, Aphrodi –dijo tomando el miembro del rubio sobre la tela.

-¡AH!...es…tu…cul…pa… ¡AH! –respondió a duras penas, pelo rosa adentro su mano en el pantalón para poder tener contacto directo con el palpitante miembro de su uke.

-¿Se siente bien, Aphrodi?

-Si –respondió excitado –Pe-pero no es…AH justo que…solo yo disfrute.

Atsuya sonrió y se alejo un poco, y se sentó a lo indio apoyando sus manos en la cama.

-Adelante, _soy todo tuyo_.

Aphrodi gateo hasta quedar frente a su novio y lo beso, bajo dejando un camino de saliva y besos -lamia y besaba el torso desnudo del oji gris- hasta que llego al despierto miembro de Atsuya. Con ayuda de su novio se deshizo del molesto pantalón de pijama dejando al descubierto el portentoso miembro viril del peli rosa.

-Es-es enorme –el rubio trago duro mientras se sonrojaba.

-No soy de los que se enorgullecen de eso, pero gracias por el cumplido.

Aphrodi, aun con un evidente sonrojo, beso la punta del miembro para luego adentrarlo en su boca. Esto provoco que Atsuya gimiera, la sensación de la cálida lengua de su novio en su miembro lo estaba volviendo loco; sentía como la tibia saliva bañaba su excitado sexo y como su rubio aumentaba la velocidad paulatinamente. Por todos los Dioses del Olimpo, este chico tenía un don natural para el sexo oral. Sentía como el fin se acercaba, se iba a correr.

-Eso si que no –Atsuya dejo nuevamente a Aphrodi debajo para luego besarlo. En algún momento el rubio quedo desnudo –No voy a ser el que se corra primero –lo volvió a besar; dirigió una mano hasta el miembro del oji rojo y la otra a una de sus tetillas, probando que el rubio gimiera tan fuerte que termino por romper el beso.

-AH AH…Atsu… ¡AH! –se aferraba fuertemente a las sabanas, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto placer.

-Parece que lo hago bien.

-Dentro…te quiero dentro…por…favor…AH…ya no…aguanto.

Atsuya no espero a que se lo dijera de nuevo, iba a lamer 3 dedos para prepararlos, pero Aphrodi lo detuvo.

-No quiero lastimarte…

-Lo se –respondió sonriendo ligeramente –Déjame a mi.

Aphrodi se llevo los 3 dedos a su boca y comenzó a lamerlos para lubricarlos, mientras hacia esto miraba directamente a los ojos a Atsuya, el rubio sabía muy bien como excitar al oji gris.

-Así estaba bien –Atsuya acomodo a Aphrodi para poder adentrar el primer dedo, pero se detuvo –Date la vuelta –el rubio lo miro con reproche –Quiero intentar algo.

-No quiero de perrito –dijo haciendo una tierna expresión.

-Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente. Vamos, Aphrodi. Si no te gusta me detendré –suavemente acaricio la mejilla haciendo que relajara su semblante.

-De-de acuerdo –accedió sonrojado mientras se arrodillaba y se apoyaba en sus manos.

El peli rosa tomo las nalgas del rubio separándolas un poco, se relamió los labios y acerco su boca al ano del oji rojo adentrando su lengua en aquella estrecha cavidad. Aphrodi arqueo la espalda al sentir algo pequeño, cálido y viscoso invadir su interior provocándole una extraña sensación pero a la vez placentera.

-Atsu…ya-kun… ¡AH!

-¿No te gusta? ¿Quieres que pare?

-No-no pa…res…solo un…poco más…AH AH…

-Mejor hagamos algo más placentero.

Atsuya alejo su rostro del trasero de Aphrodi y lo penetro con uno de sus dedos que habían sido lubricados anteriormente. El rubio se quejo un poco, Atsuya lo penetraba suavemente para poder evitarle el dolor; cuando sintió que ya se había acostumbrado lo penetro con el segundo repitiendo la acción anterior, pero ahora también hacia tijeras para dilatarlo más rápido y finalmente lo penetro con el tercero. El rubio no pudo evitar llorar cuando metió la última extremidad, había tratado de no derramar lágrimas ni quejarse demasiado para no hacer sentir mal a su novio pero no pudo impedirlo. Atsuya se había dado cuenta de que le causaba dolor, llevo su mano desocupada hasta el sexo del rubio y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras besaba su delgada espalda. Cuando se relajo saco sus dedos y lo volteo.

-¿Estas listo? –pregunto Atsuya mientras secaba el rastro de lagrimas de la cara de Aphrodi.

-Hazme tuyo, Atsuya-kun.

-Aphrodi tu… ¿eres virgen?

-Je –el rubio se acerco hasta la oreja del peli rosa –Ahora estoy apunto de perderla –dijo en un sensual susurro para luego darle una lamida al contorno de la oreja.

Atsuya no podía estas más feliz, seria la primera vez de su Dios y la única -si podía evitar que esos lobos hambrientos tocaran a SU rubio-. Ambos se besaron dulcemente, y mientras se besaban Atsuya acomodo su miembro en la entrada del rubio y lo penetro. El rubio ahogo un grito en los labios del peli rosa, enterró con fuerza sus uñas en la espalda de Atsuya mientras volvía a llorar. El oji gris también ahogo un grito un quejido contra los labios del rubio a causa de la excitación -por el roce de su miembro contra la estrecha entrada del rubio- y el dolor de su espalda por sus uñas.

-A-avísame cuando…pueda moverme

Así se quedaron hasta que el rubio se movió un poco y gimió, al parecer el miembro de Atsuya había tocado un punto sensible. Ese gemido fue lo que dio luz verde para que el peli rosa comenzara a dar suaves estocadas. Atsuya daba embestidas largas y lentas que fueron poco a poco cambiando a cortas y rápidas. La habitación pronto quedo sumergida en suspiros y gemidos de placer; Atsuya para provocar aun mas placer al rubio timo su miembro y lo volvió a masturbar mientras lo besaba con pasión.

-Ya…ya no…Tck

-Aphrodi…juntos…

-¡AH! –ambos acabaron viniéndose juntos; Atsuya en el interior de Aphrodi y Aphrodi en el medio y en la mano de Atsuya

El peli rosa salió del interior del rubio y se tumbo sobre Aphrodi, sin llegar a dañarlo. Se mantuvieron así unos minutos, Aphrodi lo tenía abrazado y acariciaba suavemente los rosados cabellos del oji gris, hasta que un curioso ruido se escucho en la habitación. Un gruñido estomacal.

-Jeje, creo que _nuestra diversión_ me dejo con hambre –dijo Atsuya riendo avergonzado.

-Entonces es bueno que yo haya hecho la comida, yo también tengo hambre –argumento el rubio.

-Tomemos un baño antes. El baño esta aquí junto, voy por ropa y toallas.

Atsuya se sentó en el borde de la cama y se puso el pijama, pero no pudo levantarse porque Aphrodi lo había abrazado por la espalda.

-Atsuya-kun ¿nos bañamos juntos? –susurro seductoramente en el oído del peli rosa mordiendo el lóbulo de este.

-Arruinaste la sorpresa. Quería entrar sin que te dieras cuenta –reprocho el mayor (?)

Se besaron dulcemente, demostrando su nuevo amor. Un amor que nació del encuentro más oportuno, como si el destino lo quisiera así.

* * *

><p>Ok, tratare de poner en segundo one-short lo antes posible<p>

Bolt: antes de que se le olvide la idea ¬w¬

Akito: bolt ¬¬

Bolt: ya me cayó

Shadow: tranquila es imposible que lo olvides tienes fragmentos anotados en todos tus cuadernos

Y no sabes los problemas que he tenido con eso

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo one-short bye-bye


End file.
